


Snicktpool

by Batfink



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Wade Wilson, Hearing Voices, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Randomness, Sex, Swearing, Wade ships it, logan is suspicious, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Logan eyed Wade as he slunk out of the room, the red laptop clutched tight to his chest.  He looked guilty but smelled of arousal, again...So Logan was bored and apparently horny.  Which was why, against his own better judgement he was sneaking into Wade's room while he was occupied in the gym with Steve and stealing the red laptop.  He took it back to his room and loaded it up.





	Snicktpool

**Author's Note:**

> Wade has two voices in his head. I hope I have made it clear when it is them that are talking.  
> *Voice 1*  
> ~Voice 2~

*Wolvie is here. He's getting closer*

~Shit! Shit, shit, shit!~

Wade jumped slightly as Logan approached and snapped his laptop closed. Logan eyed him suspiciously, but kept on walking.

~That was close.~

*We really shouldn't be doing this out here.*

Wade quickly grabbed up his laptop and dashed off to his room in Avengers Tower.

Logan glanced back from the kitchen where he was grabbing himself a beer. Wade was acting mighty suspicious he thought, but he always was a little twitchy around him and it didn't seem to be fear, not with the way he always seemed to be wherever Logan ended up, whether it was the X-Mansion or Avengers Tower.

He took his beer over to the table where Wade had been sitting and sat down in the seat next to the one Wade had hastily vacated. His nose twitched. So, he smirked. Wade must have been looking at porn.

 

Wade knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was one thing to have a little crush on a team mate. It was a whole other thing to have an entire tumblr blog about the guy... and a Pintrest, and an IG. Where he really should have drawn the line though, was somewhere before he started reading the smutty fan-fiction... and definitely before he had started writing it himself. He was single-handedly responsible for over 90% of the Snicktpool fan-fic on AO3, but he was kinda pleased that someone else had named it. He loved that name, made him giggle every time he saw it. Logan would straight up julienne him if he found out about it though and sure it wouldn't kill him, but it would make being around his Wolvie a lot more of a problem.

*He hates us.*

~He hates everyone.~

*Not the professor.*

~Sometimes the professor.~

*Not Stark.*

~True, he has contempt for Stark but he doesn't hate him.~

“He doesn't hate us. He's too oblivious to us to hate us.” Wade sighed.

~You may have a point.~

*We should get his attention.*

“No! We are not doing that. I do not want fricasseed thank you very much.” Wade huffed.

::Collective sulking::

Wade pushed his laptop under his pillow and closed his eyes. At least when the voices were sulking they were quiet, maybe he could get some sleep.

=== 

Two days later.

Logan eyed Wade as he slunk out of the room, the red laptop clutched tight to his chest. He looked guilty but smelled of arousal, again. Logan couldn't help but wonder what kind of porn it was that Wade was into. He'd been around the block himself over the years, but he'd bet Stark's best whisky Wade could teach him a thing or two. He almost choked on his beer. Where had that thought come from he wondered.

=== 

So Logan was bored and apparently horny. Which was why, against his own better judgement he was sneaking into Wade's room while he was occupied in the gym with Steve and stealing the red laptop. He took it back to his room and loaded it up.

To say he could not have been prepared for what he would find would be to grossly understate it. The pictures of himself, were surprising, the fan arts were educational, he wasn't even sure he could bend in those directions, but the biggest eye opener was the fic. Page after page of him and Wade going at it like rabbits. He was horrified... and aroused... and horrified about being aroused.

He snapped the laptop closed and headed back to Wade's room.

=== 

Wade stepped out of the shower and tucked a towel around his waist before wandering out into his room. He froze when he saw Logan standing in front of his bed, a certain red laptop held in his right hand.

*FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!*

~Oh god, oh god, we're dead, we're so dead!~

Wade waited for Logan to do something.

Logan placed the laptop on the bedside table. “So.” He raised an eyebrow at Wade. “Snicktpool, huh.”

“I didn't name it.” Wade blurted out.

~So helpful.~

*Well that just fixes everything.*

“Uh huh.” Logan took a step toward Wade and Wade took a step back. Logan smirked and advanced on him until he had Wade backed up against the closed door to the en-suite. “Listen, bub.” Logan growled placing his hand on the door beside Wade's head and leaning in. “I don't cry, I don't black out from the intensity of an orgasm.” He snarled. “That's not even a thing.” He leaned in closer until his mouth was beside Wade's ear. “And I sure as hell, don't let the likes of you, top!” He snapped his teeth against Wade's earlobe.

Wade sucked in a breath. *Wait! What's he saying?*

~There's an opening there. Get in, GET IN!~

“So, you're saying you'd let me... bottom?” Wade stammered eyes fixed to Logan's.

Logan snorted and crowded Wade against the door. Pressed his nose against Wade's neck and sniffed deeply. Wade shivered. “I might be persuaded.” Logan shrugged and gripped the edge of Wade's towel where it was tucked in place to keep it on. He pulled and the towel fell away.

“Persuaded how?” Wade asked, licking his lips slowly.

Logan smirked at him again. “I'm sure you have a few ideas.”

Wade wriggled until he moved the wall of muscle back a step and then ducked out from under his arm. “One or two.” He smiled as Logan turned so that he was now the one with his back to the door.

*Number 16!*

~No, no, number 7!~

Wade tapped at the side of his head. “Hush. You know it has to be number 4.” Before Logan had a chance to ask what the hell he was talking about, Wade had dropped to his knees and reached for the big fancy belt buckle Logan always wore.

~FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK~

*Are you getting this! Are you seeing what we're doing*

~Of course I'm seeing it, would you look at the size of that thing.~

*Oh we're gonna choke on that!*

~No, no, it'll be okay. Wade is a pro.~

“Shut up!” Wade hissed before licking a stripe up Logan's cock.

“Whatcha saying?” Logan asked.

“Don't worry about it.” Wade grinned up at him before setting to work on what was, Logan reluctantly admitted to himself, never to Wade... the best damn blow job of his life.

Wade pulled off with a wet pop and licked the last of the come from the tip of Logan's cock before Logan grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. “Not bad.” He nodded. “On the bed.” He gave Wade a little push in the direction of his bed and Wade stumbled over sitting down on the edge.

Logan advanced on him, pulling off his own shirt and vest as he went. His jeans still unfastened Wade could see he was getting hard again as he paused in front of him to pull off his boots.

~No refractory period!~

*Holy shit!*

~We're gonna get wrecked!~

*What a way to go!*

“Lube?” Logan grunted and Wade scrambled to find the bottle in his bedside table drawer. He handed it to Logan. The snap of the cap was loud and Wade jumped slightly. Logan frowned. “I ain't gonna hurt you Wade. That isn't my style, so if that's what you're expecting you better tell me now.”

“No.” Wade blurted. “No, it's... I don't...”

~So smooth.~

*You're rambling.*

Wade snapped his mouth shut and looked up at Logan who was waiting patiently for him to pull himself together.

“You've done this before right?” Logan asked.

*The cheek!*

~What does he take us for?~

“Yeah.” Wade shrugged. “Of course.”

“Good. Then scoot back and try to relax, yeah.” Logan nudged at Wade's thigh to get him to move further onto the bed.

Wade scrambled backwards as Logan poured lube over his fingers and then leaned down over him. Wade moaned shamelessly as the first of Logan's fingers slipped inside and Logan chuckled.

~Hussy!~

*Act casual for fuck's sake!*

Wade smacked the side of his head trying to get the voices to shut up.

“You okay?” Logan asked but he slipped another finger in as he did so and all Wade could do was moan in reply. “Can I take that as a yes?” Logan enquired. He twisted his fingers and Wade gasped as one of them scratched over his favourite place.

“Yes!” He moaned.

~YES!~

*Oh yes!*

Logan added a third finger just to make sure. After a few twists and turns, a few nudges to Wade's prostate, he gently removed his fingers. “Ready to make some Snicktpool?” He chuckled.

“I didn't name it!” Wade practically yelped as Logan pushed his cock in deep with a single thrust.

“Pity.” Logan replied as he man-handled Wade's legs into position around his waist. “I kinda like it.”

*We've died!*

~YAS! Fuck YAS!~

“Gah!” Wade panted as Logan gave a particularly firm thrust that slammed right against his prostate.

“Finally shut you up, huh?” Logan chuckled.

*Holy! Shit!*

~Wow, oh wow, oh wow!~

“Buh!” Wade replied, body tensing as his orgasm approached and Logan tightened his grip on Wade's thigh. Smirked as Wade's back arched off the bed as his orgasm slammed through him.

A few more rough thrusts and Logan was coming too. He leaned down and slammed his lips to Wade's, tongue working its way into Wade's pliant mouth.

~...~

*...*

“You good?” He asked Wade when he pulled his mouth away a moment later, slipping his cock free of Wade's ass as he did so.

“...”

“Wade?” He tapped lightly at Wade's cheek and Wade's eyes snapped to his. “You good?”

“Ye...urk!” Wade stammered before clearing his throat and trying again. “Yes.” He nodded. “Yes, all good.” He smiled up at Logan.

“Well alright then.” Logan shifted back and looked around for something to wipe them down with. He found a t-shirt on the floor and quickly wiped the worst of the mess off of Wade before throwing the t-shirt back to the floor. He lay down on the bed and pulled Wade over, tucking him into his side.

~He snuggles!~

*Oh! My! Fuck!*

Wade wriggled closer into Logan's side as Logan gently stroked his fingers up and down Wade's arm. He closed his eyes.

 

When he awoke a few hours later, Logan was gone. His laptop was sitting open on the table and he noticed it was the word processing app that was open. He crossed over to see what Logan had written.

If I find this on AO3, you DO NOT get a repeat performance!

*Damn!*

~Spoilsport~

Wade closed the laptop and grinned. Writing about it was one thing, but he'd rather the real deal any day.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who it was that named this ship Snicktpool, but I love it so much, haha.


End file.
